sataniccrusadersproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nyota
"Everyone looking up to you, will see a leader fierce, brave, and true." ~Nyota to Kion in their duet version of "It Is Time" Nyota is an orphaned cub that was adopted by Rafiki. She is the main female protagonist of the "Star and Lion Guard Adventures" series and is the best friend of the male protagonist, Kion. Background Early Life Nyota was born to an unnamed lion and lioness from a Pride outside of the Pride Lands. She was found by Rafiki when she was only a couple weeks old (her eyes were barely open) after a big rainstorm had struck the Pride Lands. Seeing the small cub on a rock in the middle of a river, Rafiki rescued her, Once she was safe, the baby cub curled up and started to softly purr. It was then that Rafiki heard the voices of the Great Lions of the Past, saying this lioness will have an important role in the Pride Lands future. Rafiki noticed the star-shaped birthmark under the cub's left eye, and named her Nyota. Rafiki spent the next few weeks in his tree with baby Nyota, helping her walk on her own and nourishing her, also forming a parental bond. When she was ready, Rafiki brought Nyota to Pride Rock and introduced her to Simba and Nala, as well as a young Kiara and the new prince, Kion. While Rafiki explained to Simba how he found Nyota and what the Great Lions told him, Nyota and Kion started to play. Since then, Nyota and Kion became inseparable best friends, going everywhere together and playing all the time. They soon befriended Bunga the honey badger, who had become the adopted nephew of Timon and Pumbaa. Personality Having been raised by Rafiki, Nyota obeys the rules and intelligently recognizes the signs of potential danger, but if she ever found herself in danger, she would observe her surrounding and come up with the best course of action to escape, earning her a reputation of being wise beyond her years. Though mature in aspects of obedience and rule-following, Nyota is still young and doesn't recognize more adult concepts; such as romance. This is often shown when others (such as Kiara and Shaba) make comments about how close and affectionate her and Kion seem to be with eachother. Due to her thinking quick on her feet is what prompted Kion to choose Nyota to be the Wisest member of the Lion Guard. Nyota holds her position highly, often acting as the voice of reason among the group, along with Ono. She also takes the position of second-in-command to Kion, often taking lead when he's absent. Nyota is an encouraging friend, kind to Kion even when he makes an error, no matter what he says or does, she maintains their friendship. When Kion becomes downtrodden or looses confidence, Nyota tries to cheer him up. On a few instances, Kion voiced his fears about being like his great-uncle Scar, to which Nyota rebuffs and claims he's more like his grandfather Mufasa. Physical Appearance Nyota appears as a slender cream colored lioness with stormy-blue eyes. She has a pink nose, both the inside of her ears are tan and the small tuft of fur on her tail is a lighter shade of her underbelly and muzzle. She also has a distinct birthmark under her left eye, in the shape of a star. The mark of the Lion Guard appears in a light cream color on her left shoulder. Role in Series The Roar's Return Nyota is the main female protagonist of the pilot film. She is first seen meditating alongside her adoptive father, Rafiki, when suddenly Bunga jumps on her head chasing a baobab fruit. Once she realizes what's going on, she's crashed into by Kion. After asking Rafiki permission, Nyota joins the game of Baobab Ball with Kion and Bunga. Lion Guard Adventures Nyota is a main character in The Lion Guard Adventures series. She serves as the main female protagonist. Season One Season Two Season Three Relationships Rafiki Rafiki found Nyota as a young cub, who's eyes had barely been open. Since then, he has been the sole parent in her life. Rafiki cares deeply for Nyota, calling her his "Little Star" and "My Cub". He plays both the affectionate parent and the strict parent. Kion Kion and Nyota have been best friends since early cubhood, and have been inseparable ever since. Their close friendship mirror's that of Simba and Nala's from the first Lion King film. Upon learning that Kion was gifted with the Roar of the Elders, thus being chosen to lead the Lion Guard, Nyota voiced praise and support for her friend. Shaba Shaba is a male lion of Simba's pride and acts like the older brother Nyota never had. In true "big brother" fashion, Shaba often teases Nyota over her close friendship with Kion, stating time and again that they're a cute couple. Gallery Kion and Nyota Opening.PNG|Kion and Nyota in the series' opening Nyota and Kion KupatanaCelebration.PNG|Watching the Baobab Blossoms bloom during Kuptatana Rafiki and InfantNyota.PNG|Young Nyota with Rafiki Nyota painting.PNG|A painting of Nyota on the walls of Rafiki's Tree. Nyon RoarsReturn.jpg|"Nyota, you are the Pride Lands' wisest." Lions_Over_All.jpg|"Lions over all." from Lions of the Outlands Nyota and Kion episode03.PNG|"Don't say it." - Kion from Bunga the Wise Trivia * Her name means "Star" in Swahili. * Nyota physically resembles Nala as a cub. * Nyota's catchphrase/battle cry is "Hebu Nuruke" which translates to "Let's light it up" * Nyota has a fear of snakes (as seen in the episodes The Rise of Makuu and Bunga the Wise) Category:Mina's OCs Category:The Lion Guard OCs